Pranksters of the Ages
by DEI720
Summary: The story of four friends that become the legacy of Hogwarts's mischief-makers, pranksters, and Marauders. First fanfic, please give it a try.
1. Hogwarts

**Hi guys, this is DEI and I'd like to thank you all for reading my story. This is my first, so please give me some love. and reviews. More chapters coming soon!**

* * *

James Potter stood on the train platform, his trunk and owl cage next to him. He couldn't help but feel nervous, his stomach fluttering despite the constant reassuring of his father and mother. James wiped some purple from his muggle clothes, grinning as he did so. His experience at Diagon Alley had been...eventful.

 _James walked out of Quidditch Supplies to see a dark-haired, handsome boy sprint down the alley, grinning madly as he did so. Behind the boy was a tall, vulture-like woman screeching and running after him. The boy, looking behind him, didn't see James standing there and crashed into him, sending them both flying into an ice cream vendor, carefully arranged sundae glasses and ice cream cones splattering green, orange, and purple all over the two boys. By the time the vendor was set right and James was cleaned up -mostly- the dark-haired boy was gone and James hadn't even gotten his name._

James was shook out of his thoughts when his father clapped him on the back.

"Best get on the train."

James nodded, hugged his mother one last time, shook hands with his father, and with a wave was off to the scarlet train.

"He's grown up so fast." Dorea Potter said tearfully, leaning into her husband.

Charlus nodded, watching his son board the train.

...

James found an empty compartment and sat down, adjusting his glasses. In the aisle people were talking and laughing. James remained in his seat though, looking out the window. He looked up to the screech of the compartment door opening and the dark-haired boy from Diagon Alley came in.

"Mind if I sit here?"

James nodded and held out his hand. "I'm James."

"Sirius." They shook.

"Err..." James desperately searched for a conversation opening. "Do you have a Quidditch team?"

"No, my family isn't fond of Quidditch. But from the games my neighbors talk about, I would have to say the Cannons." Sirius replied. He looked a bit downcast.

"Really? The Tornadoes-" And soon the two boys were engrossed in a conversation that wandered from Quidditch to muggles to the scene in Diagon Alley-they both chuckled at the memory-and Sirius seemed to cheer up some more.

"What house do you want to get in?" Sirius eventually asked, after they had both made themselves comfortable. James didn't hesitate.

"Gryffindor. It's where my parents went. Home of the brave! How 'bout you?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Anywhere but Slytherin." He didn't elaborate and James didn't want to push him. They were interrupted by a red-haired girl and a rather greasy looking boy stepping into the compartment. They sat in the seat across from them, talking just loud enough for James and Sirius to hear them.

"I'm not exactly sure, Sev. " The girl said. "You know I don't know much about them."

"Go for Slytherin, it's where I want to go."

"Slytherin?" James interrupted, disgusted, "Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius grimaced. "My entire family is in Slytherin."

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright!" James was horrified. He looked closer at Sirius, as if trying to smell the Slytherin on him.

Sirius shrugged, "I told you, I want to break the tradition, with Gryffindor."

The boy sneered. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius cut in.

The girl sniffed. "Lets go find another compartment, Severus." They both made their way towards the compartment door.

"Ooooh..." James and Sirius jeered, and James tried to trip Severus as he walked past.

"See ya, Snivellous!"

"What a git." Sirius wrinkled his nose. James nodded in agreement. They looked up for the third time to the now – becoming familiar screech of the compartment door. A tall, pale boy with light brown hair and eyes looked around nervously.

"Erm..." The boy started to leave.

"Wait!" James jumped up. "Do you want to sit here?"

The tall boy looked back quickly and nodded. He sat down next to James and pulled out a thick book.

James and Sirius looked at each other, then back at the strange boy.

"Err..." Sirius tentatively reached out and tapped the boy on the arm. "I'm Sirius Black, and he is-"

"The one and only James Potter." James interrupted with a wide grin, trying to break the dampened atmosphere.

The boy smiled nervously. "I'm Remus Lupin."

James and Sirius immediately launched into a conversation about Hogwarts with Remus. He seemed to relax and smiled and laughed with the two other boys. They stopped talking when the food trolley stopped by. James and Sirius each bought a handful of treats, but as they looked back they saw Remus buried in his book, hiding his face. James whispered to Sirius and as they walked past Remus they each dumped a load of sweets into his lap. Remus, looked up, about to protest, but Sirius clamped a hand over his mouth and said firmly,

"It's a gift. From your friends." He waited until Remus nodded with acceptance before going back to his seat.

…

James, Sirius, and Remus hopped off the train, dressed in their school robes and were startled by a roar that split through the air.

""Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They simultaneously turned their heads in the direction of the voice and Sirius and Remus turned pale with shock. Only James's face split with a smile.

"It's Hagrid!" James beamed and ran in the direction of "Hagrid". Sirius turned to Remus.

"Hagrid who?" Remus shrugged, and they both ran after James.

...

James, Remus, and Sirius walked in single file down the Great Hall of Hogwarts, towards a battered hat on a stool. Professor McGonagall, the strict-looking witch who

had given to welcoming speech to the first-years led them until they stopped by the hat. The hat, a dirty and rumpled cap, sat on the stool, and as James watched in surprise, it opened its "mouth", which was a tear in the cap, and started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."

The whole hall burst into applause when the Sorting Hat finished. James looked back at Sirius and Remus. Remus nodded and Sirius gave a thumbs-up, though James could tell Remus was nervous by the way he clenched his fists. Sirius, however, looked as excited as a 5-year-old, bouncing up and down. James smiled at Sirius's antics then turned his attention back to McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. McGonagall took out a scroll and began to read names. James zoned out until "Black, Sirius" was called. As Sirius walked towards the stool, Remus gave him a thumbs-up and James clapped him on the back. McGonagall placed the battered hat on his head so that it covered his eyes. And the Sorting Hat sat on Sirius's head for more than five minutes. The hall waited. And waited. This was surely a record for how long the Hat took to decide which house a student belonged in.

Back in the line, James frowned. Sirius shouldn't be too difficult to sort. Even though James had only spent a couple hours with him, he knew Sirius was a true Gryffindor. But there was his family to consider…

As the hall was getting restless, the Sorting Hat finally made a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius smiled as he got up from the stool, his legs shaky, and walked towards the Gryffindor table, which was cheering loudly. He turned and pumped his fist at James and Remus. James smiled back as the Sorting continued.

"Evans, Lily", the red-headed girl on the train got sorted into Gryffindor. James felt his spirits sink slightly. He did not want to spend seven years living with this girl. However, he forgot all about that as "Lupin, Remus" was called for Sorting. James crossed his fingers and smiled at Remus. Remus was sweating but he managed a tight grin at James. McGonagall once again covered Remus's eyes with the hat and the hall was silent once more.

James was alarmed when Remus turned pale under the hat. After about a minute he was sorted into…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James sighed in relief, it looked like Remus was-

"Snape, Severus!" McGonagall called.

James crossed his fingers again, please, please-

"SLYTHERIN!"

James breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed Evans was frowning and grinned. Served her right.

After a small boy named Peter Pettigrew was sorted into Gryffindor, "Potter, James" was called and James sauntered over to the stool. He was confident, and sure enough,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James leapt off the stool and jogged over to his friends at the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Sirius, opposite Remus and Peter Pettigrew and high-fived all of them.

"Man, I've never been more nervous in my entire life!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? You were acting like a six-year-old girl!" James said.

"Yes, but I've learned to hide my inner feelings." Sirius responded.

Before James had a chance to reply, Albus Dumbledore stood up.

James knew who Dumbledore was, as much as any pureblooded family did. He was a legendary wizard but acted like a senile old man. Dumbledore gave his speech and then the feast began.

Yes, James's parents had told him about the legendary Hogwarts feast but he was unprepared for something like this. There was every food he liked and still more. James overloaded his plate and began stuffing himself. Sirius was doing the same, but Remus was picking at his food, a piece of bloody steak on his plate. However, James and Sirius were too busy eating to take notice.

When they finished dinner dessert appeared. James once again overloaded his plate.

After the feast, the prefects led the Gryffindor boys to their common room, where they approached a painting showing the "Fat Lady."

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked in a high voice.

"Jiffer-jugs," the prefect responded. He directed the girls to one dormitory and the boys to the other. James sank into the four-poster bed next to Sirius, the thought crossing his mind before drifting to sleep was that Hogwarts, even though he had been here for a short time, really was home.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **DEI**


	2. The First Day

**Thanks to all the reviews and viewers! Special shoutout to iCanGrammar for my very first review!**

 **I know my chapters are shorter than a lot of others in FanFiction, but stick with me.**

 **DEI**

* * *

James rubbed his eyes, blindly reaching for his glasses at his bed table. His hand groped around but found nothing but air. James sat up on his bed and took in his surroundings. He felt a thrum of excitement. He was at Hogwarts! Therefore his glasses must be on the head of his bed. With his glasses on, James could make out the sleeping forms of Sirius and Remus, alongside with Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew, the other boys in their dorm.

James walked over to Sirius's bed and shook him. Sirius didn't stir. James shook him harder. When nothing happened, James whacked him across the face. Sirius _still_ didn't wake up. Sighing, James went over to Remus and touched his shoulder. Remus opened his eyes, which were groggy with sleep and then cleared as he looked at James in confusion.

"Why are you standing above my bed?"

James laughed. "I need your help waking Sirius."

Remus nodded with a smile and swung his long legs over the bed. In his pajamas, James could fully appreciate how thin Remus was. He had a pleasant face with a mop of brown hair, but his arms and legs were long and he was skinny to the point of being unhealthy. Remus noticed James staring and raised his eyebrows.

James looked away, his face coloring. Without a word they advanced to Sirius's bed. Remus also tried to wake Sirius with no success.

After about half an hour after trying to wake Sirius, from beating him with a pillow to dumping water on his face, all the occupants were awake and grumpy. Except Sirius.

James sighed. "You know what..."

He pulled out his wand and waved it in front of Sirius.

" _Jovial Jelly Jigs, wake Sirius, he sleeps like a pig!_ "

There was a loud bang and smoke filled the room.

Frank coughed and yelled, "James! What did you do!"

Meanwhile, Peter was hiding under his bed and Remus looked at James sceptically.

" _He sleeps like a pig?_ "

"Hey, rhymes are hard to make up on the spot!"

They waved until the smoke cleared, and then all stared in horror and Sirius as James moaned.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble for this."

…

The Gryffindor 1st year boys marched into the Great Hall, attracting several odd looks. The occupants of the Great Hall had knew the boys were late doing who-knew-what, but they had not expected to see Sirius Black being held back by two boys trying to get at James Potter. Neither had they expected to See James Potter hiding behind a bigger boy. And they certainly didn't expect to see Sirius Black covered in yellow...was that _jelly?_

James Potter and Sirius Black were widely known in Hogwarts from day one.

…

"What's our first class?" Sirius asked Remus, after he had considerably calmed down. Remus pulled out their schedule.

"Double Charms with the Ravenclaws, starting...now."

James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged horrified looks then tore out of the Great Hall.

Later, students would swear they saw a blur whiz past them on the staircases and the hallways. Others said it was new ghosts who traveled too fast to be seen. However, most agreed that whatever the blur was, it must be getting chased by either and angry dragon or Professor McGonagall.

The boys stood panting in the doorway of the charms classroom, James and Sirius both opening their mouths to explain and Remus looking at his shoes, his face red.

"Why, may I ask, are you boys so late?" The professor, an extremely short wizard with bright white hair asked in a high, squeaky voice.

Remus winced. James and Sirius had rehearsed their excuse story as they were traveling at the speed of light and he almost felt bad for the professor..

"Well you see, Professor," Sirius began. "I believe you must do more security checks of the school because there was a dragon living under Peter's bed. First, it attacked me, the best-looking and smartest of the lot, clearly to eliminate the only student with a chance of defending the school against such a foul and vicious beast, and struck in the dead of night, when we were all sleeping, The dragon stuck me with one of his poisonous, uh, claws, and rendered me useless in a fight that I would clearly have won. You see, dragons are very intelligent animals and it knew that Sirius Black would kick its-"

"And then James Potter jumped to the rescue!' James continued. "As he and his loyal Remus Lupin tried to wake Sirius, not because he was better or smarter or better-looking, mind you, but because James was extremely smart, smarter than the dragon, and he understood the importance of more allies in the fight. James then united the might of Remus Lupin, the newly resurrected Sirius Black, and other knights of incredible strength and skill, and charged the dragon, led by the smartest and best-looking, who happened to be-"

"Sirius Black!"

"No actually, it was-"

"Yes, James, we already covered that Sirius is the smartest and best-looking of them all-"

"No, we covered that James Potter was-"

"Okay, okay that's enough!" The professor yelled. "So the reason why you were late was because you attacked a dragon that was living under a bed and defended the castle against it?"

James and Sirius nodded.

"Very well." The professor said. "Sit."

Remus shot them both incredulous looks as James and Sirius smirked at each other. He noticed Lily Evans, the red-haired Gryffindor girl, was looking at the pair of them with disgust.

The professor continued with his class.

"For all who don't know, my names is Professor Flitwick and I will be your charms professor. In Charms we learn-"

"Charms." James finished in a low voice. Sirius sniggered.

The rest of class proceeded in this manner, with Professor Flitwick writing notes on the blackboard and James and Sirius imitating his high voice. Remus tried to pay attention but James's and Sirius's shenanigans were loud and distracting. Remus sighed and closed his notebook. He could get notes later.

"Next class, we will be working on the more practical side of magic! Remember to do your essay on the levitation charm!"

…

"I can't believe we didn't get punished for being late." Remus commented.

"It was because of my eloquence and-"

"No, it was because of-"

Remus laughed as James and Sirius argued over who it was that Professor Flitwick absolutely loved and admired for being so skilled at magic and...

James noticed Remus was looking healthier and more vibrant. Hogwarts had that effect on everybody, James mused. He surfaced with Sirius asking what their next class was.

…

James, Sirius, and Remus sat in transfiguration chatting borely as a tabby cat sat on the desk, surveying everyone.

"Bit extreme to be late to your own class, don't you think?" Sirius asked them. Remus nodded in agreement. James snorted. "Watch that cat suddenly turn into the professor or something."

Almost immediately after James finished his sentence the cat shimmered and began to morph. It grew taller and thinner, sprouted spectacles and a hat-

And Professor McGonagall stood in its place. The class was silent. And then-

"That was so cool!" Sirius and James exclaimed at the same time. Professor McGonagall gave them both a tight-lipped smile and swept to the front of the classroom.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your teacher in Transfiguration. Transfiguration is an art of magic which deals with the changing of matter and shape. Who can tell me what I did to change from a human to a cat and then back?" Both Remus and Lily shot their hands into the air.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"You're an Animagi." Remus replied confidently.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor."

Both James and Sirius gave Remus a high five.

…

Later, the boys were sitting on James bed, thinking about the day they just had. They had met Professor Sprout, a short, stout woman in Herbology, an overweight Professor Slughorn in Potions, and mysterious Professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts who did not tell them his name.

"The DODA professor was really weird." As usual, Sirius spoke first. Both James and Remus nodded, and then James added,

"There's probably more secrets to the castle then just the professor." Remus definitely did not like the glint in James's eye. Sirius and James exchanged evil grins and said together,

"We're exploring. Tonight."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews would be great!**


	3. Start of the Legacy

**Another chapter! Thanks to reviewers and readers! More would be great.**

* * *

Sirius Black snuck down the hallway, his wand outstretched in front of him and a pocket watch in his other hand. He reached the end of the hallway where it split into two sections. Sirius stopped. We really need a map of this place, Sirius thought grumpily. Fortunately, the night James, Sirius, and Remus had gone exploring had revealed many secrets to the castle, including which pathways one should take when going to the designated signal location. Sirius sighed in relief when he found the right window. He stopped at the window and checked his watch. Thirty seconds left. "Twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"

"Three, two ,one-" Right when the hour hand struck twelve Sirius muttered "Lumos. Nox. Lumos. Nox." His wand tip flashed twice before blinking out. Satisfied, Sirius settled down to wait for one Argus Filch…

…

Remus Lupin ran lightly up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, his feet making almost no sound on the stone steps and a large crate floating above his head. He made it up to the top and gently lowered the crate and peered across to one of the windows opposite him. It was very far away, but he could make out the double flash that was the signal. As soon as the second light disappeared he tapped the crate with his want and whispered, "Horologium." Then, with a gentle breath of wind he was gone.

…

James Potter gently pushed the doors to the Great Hall, the huge oaken planks making no sound as they swung inward then closed behind him. Without wasting any time he set to work on the walls and floor of the Hall, which always looked bright and cheery in the day but was dark and gloomy at night.

…

It was the night before Halloween, and the whole school was buzzing with activity. Well, almost the whole school. Three boys in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory were sitting on a bed, going over last minute details.

"How long did you set it for, Remus?"

"Seventy-two hours. Check."

"And you started it on the signal, right?"

"Check."

"James, you fancied up the Great Hall, right?"

"Check."

"Remus-"

"What are you guys doing?" All three boys looked up as Frank Longbottom, their dorm mate entered the dorm.

"Nothing." The boys said simultaneously.

"Just talking." James said.

"Yeah, and prepping for tomorrow." Remus added.

"Cause, you know, Halloween and all that-" Sirius finished.

"What is there to prepare for?" Frank asked, still suspicious.

"Oh, you know, stuffing our faces, telling lame jokes, and all that stuff…" Sirius said lamely.

"Okay…" Frank retreated to his bed, still looking a bit confused.

"Seriously?" Remus asked Sirius while they were settling down to sleep.

"G'night." Sirius mumbled in reply.

"Goodnight, Sirius."

"Hey, what about me!"

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Remus."

 _Sigh._

"Why did you sigh, Remus?"

"Nothing Sirius, go back to sleep."

"G'night."

"Goodnight."

"Hey, how come he got goodnight twice and I got it once?"

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight, Remus."

 _Sigh._

"Why did you-"

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"Goodnight Remus."

"Mm-hmm."

…

The Great Hall was decorated in orange and black, with stars dotting the sky and pumpkins floating in the air. The students, even the purebloods who grew up with magic, were awed by the decorations. Dumbledore had swapped his hat for an orange wig and Professor McGonagall wore a comical polka-dotted "witch" hat.

The students were chatting excitedly and eating orange and black-themed food, blissfully unaware of the events about to happen in three, two, one-

"BANG!"

The occupants of the Great Hall collectively jumped as a smoke seeped into the room. But this wasn't smoke. It was thick smog that washed over everybody. Nobody could see, and people started screaming. In the confusion, James waved his wand. He elbowed Remus and Remus also waved his wand, causing the smoke to clear out. The Hogwarts student and staff were then confronted by letters on the wall in fancy script, reading,

"Happy Halloween!

Outside, Hogwarts, outside!

Presented to you by Hogwarts's greatest pranksters."

Without a word, the entire student body filed out of the hall and went outside, where there was another bang. Suddenly, fireworks exploded from the Astronomy tower, showing a lion prancing around with a badger, raven, and snake in the background all wearing Halloween masks, then all the animals mixing together and making a Hogwarts crest which was orange and black.

The students cheered, and then the same script appeared in the sky, this time saying,

"Wait!

More to come!"

The applause was deafening as Argus Filch stumbled out of the building in a horrible pink and fluffy dress.

Some of the teachers were laughing, and the school was in high spirits for the rest of the day, discluding Filch and McGonagall, who promptly gave the boys detention when they fessed up the crime.

However, some people claimed they saw McGonagall's lips twitch during the firework show.

…

"How did you guys do it?" Peter and Frank asked the boys when they returned to the dorm. James, Sirius, and Remus had received a hero's welcome to the common room and after much celebration had gone up to the boys' dorm.

"Cause we're so special," said Sirius.

"And smart." James tacked on.

"And good-looking."

The two looked at Remus. He sighed.

"And good at spells, I suppose."

"Especially me." James and Sirius said together. They looked at each other for a moment and then began wrestling. Remus chuckled. They were all cheerful today.

…

"We should do more pranks." James muttered under his breath later that day, in History of Magic.

"I agree, Messr James." Sirius said, as Remus nodded.

"How 'bout Christmas, which is pretty close but gives us time to prepare?" Remus suggested.

"But people will be leaving for the holidays." James countered.

"Okay, we'll do it on the feast before winter break." Sirius reasoned.

The boys agreed and set to work making plans.

* * *

 **Horologium is clock in Latin**

 **Read and Review!**

 **DEI**


	4. Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew

**Hi guys!  
**

 **So sorry about the wait. I was pretty busy... But the chapter is here now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mum and Dad_

 _I'm so happy here at Hogwarts. I have friends, loyal friends who would do anything for me and each other. We've played some practical jokes on Hogwarts, but nothing to serious. I'm doing well in my classes, and I think I'm the top of my class in most classes except for Potions. I'm never going to get the hang of potions._

 _Anyway, Christmas holiday is coming up and James invited me and Sirius to his house for the break. I know you want to see me, I really want to see you too, but this is the first time someone's actually invited me over and I really want to go. Think about it, okay?_

 _Wait, never mind. James just told me you guys can come to. Isn't that great! I'll see you then._

 _Love,_

 _Remus._

Remus folded up the letter and gave it to his owl, Barnett, who took it in his beak and flew out the window. Remus then turned to James and Sirius who were waiting for him to finish his letter rather impatiently.

"Are they going to come?" James asked.

"How am I supposed to know? My letter probably hasn't reached them yet." Remus marched down the stairs from the Owlery, still a little stressed from having to write his letter under the watchful and impatient gaze of his two best friends.

"Why so grumpy, Remmy?" Sirius caught up to him and started walking on his left.

"Probably cause he'll never be as good-looking as me." James appeared on his right.

Sirius snorted.

"Oi! Just because you're-"

"ANYWAY, I was thinking about Operation Christmas." Remus interrupted. "If we activate the dungbombs before the smoke, then nobody will be around or it."

"Filch will." James said.

"Yes, but we don't only want to target Filch. We want to get everybody."

"That's true…" Sirius mused. "Except for the Gryffindors.''

"No mate, we'll have to get the Gryffindors too so we don't lose any points." James answered.

Remus snorted. The three of them had lost more points than the whole house could lose at one time.

"How 'bout we use the dungbombs after the smoke, while they're still in the smoke?" Sirius suggested.

"That might be a better idea." Remus agreed.

As the boys rounded the corner they almost ran into Argus Filch. His clothes seemed even shabbier than usual and he ranked of grit and sweat.

"Well, well ,well, look who we have here." Filch sneered as he looked down at them.

Sirius, always bold and Gryffindorish, remarked cheerily, "Three good-looking and smart Gryffindor boys?"

"No!" Filch spat. "Three boys in the halls after curfew!"

Remus checked his watch. Technically, they did have forty-two seconds before curfew… He looked around, trying to find an exit. He had a couple stairways and the transfiguration classroom. There was a chance, there was a slight chance…

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were trying to bribe Filch.

"We won't prank you for the whole year, I promise-"

"I'll take out the dungbombs in your office-"

"Sirius!"

"Oops."

Then an angry Professor McGonagall marched down the hallway in a bathrobe and a hair net, and stopped next to the startled boys and angry caretaker.

"What is going on here?!"

...

Sirius and James glared at Remus while McGonagall marched them up the staircase to the boys room and slammed the door behind them.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Remus."

Remus scowled. "I thought McGonagall would know there was forty-two seconds left until curfes."

"Hey, at least we set a new record for points lost at once." James piped in. Remus chuckled. Yes, that was true.

"And we almost set the detention record as well." James said. "And I still think I will get more detentions than both of you by the end of the year."

"No way-"

"Yes of course-"

Remus chuckled while they bantered, happy to have two of the greatest friends in the world.

...

James groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Merlin, Rem, what time is it?" He sat up and groped for his glasses.

"Time for you to wake up." Remus replied promptly. "It's the day of the prank. The day before everybody leaves for the holidays."

James leaped off the bed in one bound. "Great! What are we waiting for?" Suddenly energized, he looked around and saw Sirius spread eagled on his bed, snoring loud enough to wake the country.

"Sirius, wake up."

"Sirius."

 _"Sirius._ "

"SIRIUS!"

BANG!

"OW! James!"

"Sirius!"

"James!"

"Sirius!"

"James!"

"Sirius!"

"James!"

"Guys!" James and Sirius simultaneously turned their heads to look at Remus. He sighed.

"One hour till the prank."

Both of them leapt up and saluted.

"Yes, Remus, Sir!" And they both dashed out of the dormitory in a flash. Remus followed, laughing.

...

It was breakfast, and the entire population of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall, blissfully unaware and eating their food like nothing was going to happen. Spirits were high, and the students were excited to go home to their families. However, three boys were all looking at Remus's watch, waiting...waiting...

 _BANG!_

The students and teachers jumped up, startled. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, but all of a sudden fireworks burst out of the air, zooming down on students and biting sensitive parts of their bodies. However, it was just a playful nip, not a serious bite. The Hogwartians jumped up, and was about to find the nearest exit, when another bang sounded and a thick fog surrounded them all. The air was mixed with _thumps_ of bodies hitting and screams.

Finally, Dumbledore raised his voice and yelled,

"Everybody stop moving!" Everybody stopped.

He smiled. "Good. Now-"

Dumbledore was cut off by a third bang and a stink forced its way into every single nostril, and the students (and teachers) panicked, running this way and that. Some, lucky enough to find the doors, would see neat handwriting on the opposite wall, reading:

 _Merry Christmas!_

...

James, Sirius, and Remus high-fived as they made their way into the common room

"That was amazing." Remus said.

"It was so...so beautiful." Sirius said, with mock tears.

They collapsed in the armchairs next to the fire and faced each other.

"Time to plan our next prank?" James asked, always with a one-track mind.

"Nah." Sirius said. "Let's just revel in the success of our last."

"We can always plan at my house." James suggested.

"Yes, we could." Remus agreed. "But first, we need to go the Charms with the Slytherins."

As they sat down in their relative seats, Professor Flitwick began to speak. Or squeak.

"As you know, class, we have been studying levitation charms, and today I will be testing you all on the performance of the charm." Flitwick looked up. "Will Brandon Arons please come up."

Remus watched as the boy struggled to do the charm but managed it.

"Well done," Flitwick praised.

"Nate Cox."

He performed the charm.

"Lily Evans."

James and Sirius exchanged looks as the red-headed girl from the train stood up and walked to the front.

"A sickle says she fails." Sirius muttered.

"Done." James murmured, and as the girl performed the charm successfully Sirius muttered something rather impolite and handed James a sickle. Remus snorted, having watched the whole exchange.

The class ended with the only ones not able to complete the charm Peter Pettigrew, the boys' dormmate, and a small boy from Slytherin.

...

As they were walking back to the common room, Remus swiveled his head at a sound down an abandoned hallway. James noticed and stopped.

"What?"

Remus put his finger to his lips and pulled out his wand, stealthily making his way down the corridor. James and Sirius looked at each other, then pulled out their wands and followed. As they got closer to the end of the hallway, they heard voices.

"You say you tripped? You clumsy, ignorant-" James and Sirius immediately recognized the voice as the boy from the train. They both burst into the scene and saw the boy, Snape, pointing a wand at a defenseless Peter Pettigrew.

"Oi! What are you doing?" James loudly demanded.

Both boys turned, and Snape seemed to weigh his choices against staying or leaving. He finally spat at James and said,

"This isn't over. Watch your back, _Potter_." He stalked back down the corridor. James and Sirius bristled at Snape's retreating back then turned their attention to Peter, who Remus had helped up.

"You okay?" Remus asked kindly.

"You want us to hex him into next year?" Sirius grinned.

"No, its fine...thanks guys..." Peter mumbled.

"No problem." James smiled and nodded towards the end of the hallway.

"Let's head back to the common room."

Peter grinned thankfully and smiled, as the four boys headed off, their friendship the beginning of the story of that tight-knit group, whose newest member felt nothing but pride at being in.

* * *

 **Once again, thanks for reading! Read and Review!**

 **DEI**


End file.
